Current watercraft are stable and handle well. However, under certain driving conditions, although the watercraft handles adequately, it may be desirable to nonetheless reduce a turning radius of the watercraft.
One known solution consists in providing sponsons on either side of the watercraft near a transom thereof. The sponsons cause the transom to lift while the watercraft is in motion and assist in turning. However, when the watercraft leans into a turn in an attempt to reduce the turning radius, the sponson on the inside of the turn tries to lift the transom, thus working against the leaning of the watercraft.
Therefore, there is a need for a sponson for a watercraft that reduces a turning radius of the watercraft.
There is also a need for a watercraft having sponsons of this type.